Richmond Hill Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Headquarters' - 1200 Elgin Mills Road East 'Fire Station 8-1' (Alfred D. Stong Station) - 191 Major Mackenzie Drive West Built 1978 *'Command 8-0' - 1999 Ford / Fleetwood *'Command 8-3' (Platoon Chief) - 2019 Ford F-150 Platinum pickup *'Utility 810' - 2010 Chevrolet 3500 *'Engine 811' - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic ELFD (1750/770/50F) (SO#214102-01) *'Rescue 819' (8915) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Evolution ELFD / Dependable (ex-Rescue 849) 'Fire Station 8-2' (Robert G. Kennedy Station) - 13067 Yonge Street Built 1996 *'Engine 821' (8995) - 2014 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic ELFD (1750/750) (SO#213140-01) *'Tanker 824' (8934) - 2004 Freightliner M2 / Dependable (port./1800) *'Rescue 829' (8992) - 20?? Mercedes Sprinter *'Rescue 829B' - 2004 Zodiac Futura Mark II 'Fire Station 8-3' (Harold J. Mills Station) - 1371 16th Avenue Built 1989 *'Aerial 836' - 2017 Ferrara Inferno (1750/400/20F/107' rear-mount) (SN#H-5595) *'Spare Aerial' (8980) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Smeal (1500/400/105' rear-mount) (Chassis SO#72201 / body SO#3902) (ex-Aerial 836) 'Fire Station 8-4' (Russell "Curly" Lynett Station) - 1365 Elgin Mills Road East Built 1999 *'Engine 841' (8997) - 2014 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic ELFD (1750/750) (SO#213140-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15119558053/ Tanker 844] - 2013 International Workstar / Spartan ERV (1050/1500) (SO#10274) *'Haz Mat 848' - 2018 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal (SN#INC1457-1) 'Fire Station 8-5' (Bert Cook Station) - 150 High Tech Road Built 2001 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/41706673015/ Engine 851] - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic ELFD (1750/770/50F) (SO#214102-02) *'Rescue 850' - 1996 Ford F450 Super Duty / Dependable *'Reserve Engine' (8940) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Smeal (1500/415/?A/?B) (ex-Engine 851) (Originally white/red, repainted black/red) 'Fire Station 8-6' - 101 Gamble Road Built 2012 *'Engine 861' (8987) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Crimson (1500/480) (Chassis SO#75793 / body SO#212013) (Originally white/red, repainted black/red) *'Tanker 864' (8933) - 2004 Freightliner M2 / Dependable (port./1860) (ex-Tanker 814) 'Assignment Unknown' *2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD rescue pumper (1665/500/50F) (SN#219042) *2007 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-Command 8-3) *1989 Pierce Lance / Superior hazmat (SN#SE 957 / #E5043) 'Retired Apparatus' *(8931) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/440/55' rear-mount) (SN#307040) (ex-Spare Quint, ex-Quint 843) *(8926) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator FF EMFD / Smeal quint (1750/440/105' rear-mount) (SN#997121) (ex-Spare Aerial, ex-Aerial 836, ex-Aerial 816) *(8924) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator FF EMFD / Smeal quint (1750/440/55' rear-mount) (ex-Quint 823, ex-Quint 843) (Sold to Dependable Emergency Vehicles) *(8925) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator FF EMFD / Smeal quint (1750/440/55' rear-mount) (SN#993121) (ex-Spare, ex-Quint 853) *(8921) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/416) (SN#899210) (ex-[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/4023490535/ Engine 811]) (Sold to Dependable Emergency Vehicles) *1992 Ford F Super Duty / Sentinel light rescue (box remounted on 2014 Ford chassis by Dependable Emergency Vehicles and sold to Brant County Fire Department) *1991 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 1145) *1989 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 956) / #E5045) *1989 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/600/75' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 955 / #E5044) *1985 International CargoStar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 674) *1984 Ford E / Wilcox walk-in rescue *1980 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#800010) (Sold) *1975 International L1600 tanker *1974 International CargoStar / King tower (1050/200/85' snorkel) *1973 International Loadstar / Almac tanker (-/1500) *1972 International CargoStar / Thibault pumper (840/300) *1967 International / King pumper (Sold to McKellar Township Volunteer Fire Department) *1956 International / Lafrance pumper (625/?) 'External Links' *Richmond Hill Fire and Emergency Services *Richmond Hill Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 1957) *Richmond Hill Fire & Emergency Services Facebook page 'Station Map' Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus